


Held in Comfort

by Floris_Oren



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Bondage, But Not Much, Consensual, I don't know, M/M, Marking, Multiple forced Orgasms, Over stimulation, Porn Without Plot, Puzzleshipping, Trust, Vibrators, basically I somehow was able to write 13 pages of smut, bottom!atem, go me, possibly not compliant, post dsod, slight angst in the middle, slight beggin, the millennium puzzle is very magical, top!yuugi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Yuugi has Atem tied to his bed, and they have all night to have fun.





	Held in Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> So. I've been unable to write any sex for any of they go pairings, but, for some reason this happened and I knew that if I didn't finish it I'd chicken out. It was the easiest thing to write. I don't know how I did it. :) but I did. anyway.   
> have some puzzle shipping smutt, okay.

The powers of the millennium puzzle are multiple. Strange. Forbidden, but good all at the same time. For once Atem had made the connection with Yuugi. He could return at any moment he wanted.

 

Right now, he lay on Yuugi’s bed. Solid. Whole. As he was when he’d been King of a nation. Before taking on a god of evil, and sealing himself, said “god” and his name away for all time.

 

Yuugi looked Atem over. His other-self is naked as the day he had been born. A blindfold covers deep garnet eyes. His hands are cuffed together and tied to the bed. Same with his ankles. Connected at each corner of the footboard.

 

“Now, what to do with you?” Yuugi asked the silence of the room. Atem hadn’t said much, but he didn’t need too. They hadn’t done this before. But, Atem hadn’t minded. He’d give his soul for Yuugi. He trusted him more than anyone in this world. Save Mahad. Whos was probably still having a hissy fit in the millennium world.

 

“Anything you want.” Atem said, forgetting that they weren’t psychically connected any more. Yuugi hummed at him.

 

“Are you sure about this?” he started to remove his shirt and pants. Leaving the pile of clothing on the floor.

  
“Yes, Yuugi. I am.” Atem said, his deep voice is soothing. Yuugi lightly patted Atem’s stomach. Of course he would be soothing. He wasn’t nervous so neither should Yuugi be either. Atem always knew what Yuugi needed.

 

“I won’t let you regret this.” Yuugi said.

 

“I know, and I don’t….well, won’t.” Atem chuckled.

 

“Good.” Yuugi smiled, even if Atem couldn’t see it. He could hear it based entirely on Yuugi’s vocal notes. He was happy that Atem was here, tied to his bed. Awaiting Yuugi’s orders.

 

Naked, Yuugi climbed onto Atem. he leant down to take the former Pharaoh's lips with his. They were soft, and tasted like honey. He didn’t know anyone ate in the afterlife. But, if it is just another physical plain adjacent to this one, well, that made more sense.

 

Atem moaned into the kiss, easily opening his mouth once Yuugi’s tongue started poking at teeth. Said tongue darted into Atem’s mouth. Rubbing at his palette, and the roof of his mouth. Atem massaged the bottom of Yuugi’s tongue with his.

 

He wasn’t trying to take over the kiss, or to try and get dominance from Yuugi. He simply added to Yuugi’s dance. Swapping saliva like they did with everything else, or had. Yuugi reminded himself. Atem would be gone in the morning. Or maybe he’d roll over in the middle of the night and he’d be gone.

 

And one day, he’d be gone for good.

 

Yuugi hadn’t realized he’d frozen up. Had stopped kissing Atem.

 

“What is it? What has got your soul?” Atem asked.

 

“You’ll come back won’t you? Even if we don’t have sex? You’ll just visit me right?” Yuugi asked.

 

“Of course, Yuugi.” Atem said. His tone of voice slightly puzzled. “Why do you ask?”

 

“Suddenly, the thought that after we get done, that I’ll find you gone…..I know I should let you go.”

 

“Yes, but Yuugi…….we’ve been blessed. The Millenium Puzzle has gifted us with the ability to see each other any time we desire.” Atem said, his voice gentle.

 

“It has found us worthy.”

 

Yuugi clenched his eyes shut. After everything they’d been through….

 

“Yes, thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome, partner, now if you wouldn’t mind….but I’d hate to be a bother…?”

 

“Oh, of course.” Yuugi giggled. The millennium puzzle glinted at Yuugi, as if it secretly approved of his plans. He scrambled off Atem and went to his desk.

 

He pulled out something in an oblong shape. It was clear blue plastic that kind of squished in his hand, but kept it’s shape well. Yuugi poured lube all over it and his hand.

 

Without any preamble, Yuugi climbed back on the bed but between Atem’s legs. Atem waited. He didn’t say anything. He didn’t know what Yuugi had in mind until he felt the fingers start to stretch him open.

 

It was a delicious feeling. Yuugi worked him slowly. Making certain he wouldn’t be hurt when the toy came into play. Atem moaned when a finger brushed his prostate.

 

“Ready?” Yuugi asked.

 

“Always.” Atem replied, a soft smile on his face. His whole body was relaxed. Yuugi pushed the toy in. Slowly, teasingly. Until only the base could be seen.

 

“Ah! Yuugi!”

 

“That’s my name.” Yuugi snorted. “Wait, it gets better!”

 

And it did, for a second later the dildo inside Atem started to buzz. Atem rocked up and off the bed. His back bending a bit as he struggled.

 

“Yuugi!” he barked, but he wasn’t certain if he wanted it to go on or if he wanted the sweet torture to stop.

 

“Let’s turn this down a bit.” Yuugi said. He had put it on high, to surprise his other-self. And boy did it work. Atem is a delicious site. His sun kissed skin dark against white sheets. The moonlight shining on him from above. Sweat perched on his brow. Making his bangs drop a little.

 

“There, that’s better, right?”

 

“Aaaaahhhh!” Atem replied.

 

Sure, the high setting had been….something else. But the middle speed seemed like an obstacle.

 

“What….???”

 

“It’s okay.” Yuugi crawled up. “I’ll fuck you.” he promised.

 

Atem groaned. Then yipped when a nipple was grabbed and twisted.

 

“I’m going to make you sing my name. Atem.” Yuugi’s voice held promise. Atem moaned in return.

 

Yuugi put his mouth to Atem’s neck; nuzzling, licking, nipping and sucking the start of a hickey that wouldn’t be covered by Atem’s egyptian collar. Atem moaned and wiggled beneath Yuugi.

 

Not trying to get away, or make anything stop; he simply couldn’t control the small spasms of his body. Yuugi’s mouth was making him dance and moan Yuugi’s name desperately.

 

Yuugi worked Atem like this through his first orgasm. The vibrator didn’t stop once Atem had shouted Yuugi’s name - like a prayer - or when his body suddenly went lax. It hurt, Atem was severely over stimulated.

 

He didn’t ask for it to stop. Yuugi would have turned it off if he wanted. Atem trusted that Yuugi was giving him what he needed, even if Atem thought otherwise.

 

“Are you alright?” Yuugi asked. Sitting on Atem’s stomach. He’d been idly twisting and pinching at the others nipples. Making them stand to peaks.

 

“Yes….I…..” Atem moaned. The vibrator going higher. When head Yuugi reached behind and below to do that?

 

“How about another one, my other-self?” Yuugi asked. Innocent as could be. Everyone severely underestimated him.

 

“Uh….Yuugi…”

 

“I don’t know if you can feel it when you go back. But I want to leave a lasting impression.” Yuugi chuckled.

 

Having Atem fall apart beneath him was so beautiful. It stole his breath away that Atem trusted him so. He’d never hurt him. Of course Atem could put a stop to it at any time. Yuugi would set him free at once. They’d cuddle.

 

“I’m alright.” Atem said. If he was able to sense Yuugi’s thoughts, he didn’t say. “I can withstand anything you throw at me.”

 

“Oh in that case….”

 

The vibrations went up and Atem shouted something in ancient Egyptian. Yuugi giggled quite “evilly”.

 

“Too much?”

 

“N-no….” Atem gulped on the moan. Or at least tried.

 

“Hmmm……” Yuugi moved so that he was once again sitting between Atem’s legs.

 

“Let’s see….” he gripped Atem’s cock. It was hard. Cum already coated it from his previous orgasm. Yuugi started to slowly pump it.

 

“Ah!”

 

“Cum whenever you’d like, Atem.” Yuugi said conversationally. “I’ll put you through orgasm control some other time.”

 

“Uh….you sound like you’re having fun…” Atem gulped.

 

“I am. Thank you.” Yuugi informed him. “Am I being too mean?”

 

“No…..I’ll let you know if we truly need to….StOP!” his second orgasm rocked him harder than the first. His sudden shout had even the bed shaking as he struggled through this orgasm. Yuugi aimed it at Atem’s chest and stomach. Some made it to land on the blindfold.

 

Yuugi snorted. “That was a good one, care for another?”

 

“I…..” Atem is breathing heavily. He doesn’t know up from down. Yuugi stops the vibrato. Slowly he pulls it out and puts it on the floor to be dealt with later.

 

“I’m going to fuck you now, okay?”

 

Atem could only nod.

 

“Good boy.” Yuugi poured more lube over his cock, stuffed some into Atem’s hole. His dick is slightly bigger than Atem’s. Not much, but Yuugi liked that. Everything about Atem is slim. A bit on the short side but nothing unseemly. He had grace.

 

Yuugi worked himself in slowly. Making Atem feel every centimeter of Yuugi’s cock. Until he was balls deep in Atem.

 

“I’m going to fuck you now,” Yuugi said.

 

“Yeeeessss….” Atem moaned.

 

The pace was brutal. Yuugi used Atem’s hips to grip and give him leverage while he pounded into Atem. Not at all letting up even as Atem was worked through a third, shorter, and dry, orgasm.

 

Yuugi’s endurance is legendary between them. At least, where sex is involved it is. And Yuugi was definitely showed off. Atem wiggled. Trying to get Yuugi to cum inside him.

 

“Say it….” Yuugi demanded.

 

Atem knew this game, but at this stage didn’t care much for winning, “Please, cum inside me.” his voice is rough from shouting. Yuugi didn’t need him to beg tonight. He was close anyway. He slammed himself in one last time. And came with a shout of Atem’s name himself. He collapsed on top of his other-self.

 

Both are breathing hard. The moonlight streams over both of them and the Millennium Puzzle looks on in approval. Or so Yuugi liked to muse, it did.

 

After a few moments, he pulled himself out of Atem and undid the other. Then he crawled back on top of him.

 

“Stay?”

 

“Of course.”

 

And under the watchful eye of the moon and the puzzle the two feel asleep. Cum covered and all.

  
  



End file.
